clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Club Penguin Fanon:Images and media policy
Photobucket accounts? Signing up? Nuh-uh. Some users (like me) may not want to sign up for a Photobucket account just to upload other pictures here. Other users may be forbidden to make accounts for sites other than this one and maybe a few others. You can put a limit on the amount of irrelevant pictures uploaded per week or month (don't forget some pics are more irrelevant than others), but please don't ask us to sign up on some other site. It's way simpler here. Other than that, sounds pretty good. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Exploding of your exploding.']]) View this template 01:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :This is the only way to stop spam. I remember one time when I uploaded a Darth Vader pic and it was deleted because it was classified as spam. If you want to upload pictures irrelevant to the wiki, you need to use the Photobucket route. Otherwise, don't do it at all. I don't really see how people could be forbidden from using Photobucket unless computer blocks it. You just need to configure certain settings if that's the case, which I can easily help with. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 01:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) That's cause TS is too strict. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 01:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I can understand why it would be deleted because its irrelevant. Photobucket's the best option to upload images unrelated to the wiki. If people don't want to use Photobucket, that's completely fine but anything unrelated will likely get deleted. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 01:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Your doctrine would be suitable for very large sites with lots of people working. However, as I am on every day, I and the fellow Sysops and Bureaucrats are all that are really needed to prevent spam. Besides, I am guilty of using this place as an image host at least once, and you yourself uploaded the Quality Van, so I honestly don't think this policy is needed. I request that it be taken down, since it is unnecessary and is far too much unneeded work for such a small problem. I haven't seen a spam image in ages... -and the ones I have seen, I have permitted. Rocket Slug, by your policy, would be banned infinitely because of her past tendancy to portrait-spam (which she has since ceased doing). On the CPW, we had a similar problem, and I was well aquainted with what was and wasn't spam and I had limited tolerance for personal items. For example, ZK, your Quality Van or Epic Horse (I love that one) are allowed here because of your personal use of them on your user page and your good standing on the site. I would prefer the suggestiosn by those above: levy a ceiling on how many spam images can be created per user per month, and a notice that the image may be uploaded, but one is not to whine about it deleted if it doesn't, in some way, partain to furthering the database. -TurtleShroom, martyred. You can't generalize based on that Darth Vader incident, which really should have never happened. Now, as long as the image has some kind of permitted purpose other than existing for the sake of existing, it should be fine IMO. Like a Darth Vader pic used for a userpage or emphasis. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Exploding of your exploding.']]) View this template 02:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I plan to delete the QUALITY van along with that horse picture strictly because of this policy. I can cope with it I suppose, since I can easily just upload them to Photobucket if I wanted to use them again. Still, I don't understand the logic of deleting this, because; :>upload unrelated images, gets deleted :>leave an alternate method to uploading unrelated images, gets crticisized because "people don't want to make a photobucket account" I mean, everyone is going to use unrelated images for personal use, and reputation doesn't matter here. That's favoritism. Also, yes I can generalize it based on that Darth Vader incident. It was considered spam, so I'll naturally assume that unrelated pictures aren't allowed here. The Darth Vader pic actually had a purpose and that was just via a blog comment, but nonetheless it was still considered spam. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 02:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The reason you can't generalize it is because it's one incident. If you were to show more examples... that would be a different story. Anyhow, I don't think a lot of people are going to go through the tedium of signing up for another website just because of this policy. Isn't there some kind of magical consensus-y compromise to this? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Exploding of your exploding.']]) View this template 02:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :The root of consensus is "consent". This policy is the most logical way of dealing with unrelated images, but its more than welcome to have other alternate ways of dealing with the spam. You might even be able to upload images from imageshack (that doesn't require an account) or I can give the password to the HawtDawgs account on Photobucket. That account was used by other people, not just me. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 02:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC)